


Mr. Linden's Library/ Pamela"Poison Ivy" Winter

by YamoriLilacChan (Erin_Dragneel)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: 6th grade assignment, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Dragneel/pseuds/YamoriLilacChan
Summary: My version of Poison Ivy's origins. Was an assignment in Honors class in 6th grade, enjoy!





	1. A New Library, Yay.

“Ow!” 13-year old Pamela Winter yelped after stubbing her toe on a rock. “That... hurt!”  
“Oh, calm down Pam, it’s just some little pebble,” her 12-year old friend Gracie Robins teased.  
“I know, but it still hurts,” Pam whined. Gracie rolled her eyes.   
”Hurry up slowpoke, I don’t want to be late for the grand opening of the new library,” Gracie said impatiently. Pam’s cat Millie mewed. Pam got up, brushed herself and they were off. Apparently, some old resteraunt... er, cafe had been torn down. A man named Issac Linden had bought the land to put in a library. They were going to see the grand opening of the library right now. Just the three of them. ”Hey, look! We made it just in time for the opening!” Gracie squealed. Being the reader she was, it was natural for her to get excited over a library opening.  
Pam just groaned. She wasn’t that into reading, unless it was an instruction manuel on how to care for her plants. Pam loved plants. That was a fact. She had her own mini-garden in her room, plus plant wallpaper, plus plant plushies, PLUS a giant plant bedspread. All in all, Pam, was a plant fanatic.  
Mr. Linden walked up to address the crowd gathered in front of the library. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," He looked at Millie and a few other pets in the crowd. "and pets, I, Issac Linden, welcome you to the grand opening of...The Gotham Square Library!” Lots of people cheered. Gracie squealed and clapped giddily. Pam rolled her eyes.   
“As you all probably know, the ‘Lunar Eclipse Cafe’ was torn down.” Linden’s comment was met with a few cheers and groans from the public. “I bought this nice lot to place my library,” he paused, “and I hope with all of my heart that you enjoy all that my library has to offer!” He snipped a bright red ribbon and motioned with his hands for the crowd to enter.  
“Whoopee” Pam grumbled, “I’m sooo excited.”  
“Oh cheer up Pam,” Gracie chirped. “There might just be a book on plants in there.”  
“Oh all right, but I’m not going to like it.”   
Gracie grinned.   
“Yay! I knew you would come around. Now let's go.” She dragged Pam towards the library entrance, who was already regretting her decision.


	2. I Find Plant Books. A LOT of Plant books.

Once in the library Gracie was all over the place, her eyes wide with wonder and amazement. Pam plopped down in one of the plush beanbag chairs lying around to watch her friend. Millie padded over and laid down in Pam’s lap.   
“Hey girl,” Pam murmured, rubbing Millie’s belly while she purred. What are you up to?” Pam murmured when Millie leapt from her lap and ran down one of the aisles. Pam glanced back at Gracie, who was now pestering a library assistant. Pam snickered at the attendant's astonished look that all those questions could come from a 12-year-old girl. After Pam made sure that Gracie wasn’t going anywhere, she turned to follow Millie. She found her on top of a book on mythical plants and their uses. “Okay girl, I get it now,” Pam said. “Now get off the... book.” Pam trailed off what she was saying and realized what part of the library she was in: The Plant Section.  
A whole entire section devoted to plants, plants, and more plants. Pam was in heaven. There were books on Ivy, there were books on Poison Oak, there were books on flowers and fruits and veggies. There were even books on people who started using specific plants--herbs--for medicine. Pam rushed from bookshelf to bookshelf in awe.  
“Lot of books, aren’t there kid,” Pam spun around. A man was leaning against a bookshelf.  
“You’re Mr. Linden, the Librarian, right?”  
“That I am kid.”  
“Well, I... I... I didn’t know you had so many books about plants. It’s, it’s, awesome! How many books can I check out? Oh and my name is Pamela, but you can call me Pam.”  
“Okay Pam, you can check out two books at a time.”  
“ONLY TWO?! ” Pam spun around to find Gracie staring open-mouthed at Mr. Linden. “You mean I can’t check out all of these?” She stepped aside to reveal a mountain of books. Pam chuckled  
“Mr. Linden, meet my friend Gracie. Oh! And I’d like to check out this one. You were right Gracie when you said it would be fun, there’s a whole four rows dedicated to just plants!”  
“Yeah, thats pretty cool, I guess. Well, I’ll go and figure out which two to check out. Meet you at the ice cream shoppe?”  
“Yeah, see you Gracie. I’ll be done here in a minute anyway,” Pam waved goodbye to her friend. “ So Mr. Linden, I’d like to check out this book.” She held out the book that Starburst had been sitting on. Pam was caught off guard as Mr. Linden’s kind expression turned dark as soon as he took one look at the cover.  
“ Trust me, you don’t want to check out that book.”  
“Oh, come on, it can’t be that bad now can it?” Mr. Linden looked away.  
“Just don’t check out that book kid, it’s dangerous.” And with that being said, Mr. Linden walked off, leaving Pam alone.  
“Oookay then. Well that was weird,” Pam said to herself. “But, no matter, he was probably... just... joking?” She shrugged and went to go wait in line to check out her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2nd one done! Anyone getting the Warriors reference to Millie yet?


	3. I'm not myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the lamest thing I've ever written. Thanks for surviving this with me. Ciao.

Pam opened the door to her room and thought about her day. She had gone to a library opening with her best friend and pet cat. She had checked out an interesting book on plants and had gotten ice cream with Gracie. Pam licked her lips as she thought back to her delicious triple caramel fudge sundae. Yum! She hung her bag by the door, went upstairs to her room, and flopped down on her bed to read her new book. After what only seemed like a few pages, Pam reached the center of her book.  
“Well that was fast!” Pam said and turned the page. It was about Poison Ivy.  
“Huh? Wait a minute, Poison Ivy isn’t a mythical plant, it’s real!” Almost as if those had been magic words, a plant started to grow out of the pages in the book. Pam looked closely at the vine’s leaves. It was Poison Ivy!   
“Wha- Huh?” Pam looked down at her hand. She had brushed her fingertips against a stray leaf and now her skin was slowly turning green! After seeing that, she didn’t feel so well. The last thing she saw, before fully drifting off, was Millie licking her hand and running out her bedroom door.

Pam woke inside a giant, flowery, leafy...well, she didn’t quite know what she was in. All she knew is that she wanted to get out of that small space. When she finally burst out, she found that she was in the city greenhouse and that the small space she was in was a giant cocoon made from pink flower petals! Then she noticed her hands. They were a very pale green. And so were her arms! And her legs were green too! She soon noticed that almost every time she waved her hands, the plants and vines moved as well. It was almost as if she was controlling them. No, wait, she was controlling them. Pam took note of a little stream running through the greenhouse and went to look at her reflection. She looked nothing like she did before her garden makeover. Her hair was a more vibrant shade of red, with little vines woven into it. Her normal street clothes, a maroon sweatshirt and teal jeans, had turned into a shrt dress made from As she looked at her reflection she realized something. She wasn’t Pam anymore, she...was Poison Ivy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! first chapter! A little short, but I kinda wanted to make the story spread out... I guess... Plz like, add to library and, of course, the lifeblood of all great up and coming Authors, comment!


End file.
